Come Clean!
by Atlantic Sample
Summary: Sam decides that it's finally time to come clean to her two best friends about a part of her they never knew. This causes things to get stirred up majorly! Possibly Cam. A chance of Seddie. Rated for a few naughty things.
1. Whip It Out!

**A/N: Honestly, I have no idea what I was thinking when I started writing this. I've never even attempted something like this, so keep that in mind. I am also highly u****nsure of the final pairing. Leaning towards Cam, perhaps a hint of Seddie. Fair warning, this could all be a terrible mistake, but that just makes it more of an adventure! So strap yourselves in and get ready for a crazy ride.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to iCarly. This show is the sole property of whoever owns it and yadda yadda.**

"No, you don't." The brunette crosses his arms defiantly over his chest as he shook his head.

The blonde sighs and slumps against the wall of Freddie's room. She'd come all the way here to Bushwell Plaza to admit something very difficult both to Freddie and to Carly. Choosing to tell Freddie first was a matter of trying to put off telling her closest friend just a little longer. She also figured if anything, Freddie probably wouldn't freak out as much as Carly would. "You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

He snorts. "Well, pardon me for not falling right into another one of your pranks, Sam, but I don't believe you."

"What, do I have to show it to you to convince you?" she questions, voice rising in volume as she grows slightly irritated.

This question makes Freddie pause. Could Sam really be telling the truth? Or was this a bluff? "Whip it out," he dares.

Sam challenges his stare with her own, and undoes her belt. Outwardly appearing calm, internally, Sam's mind was abuzz with frenzied thoughts about revealing her secret to someone. The sound of her zipper breaks the silence and Fredward Benson finds his jaw near the floor when he sees an unmistakable lump sitting pretty in Sam's tight white boxer briefs.

"Do you believe me now, or do you need to give me a blowjob to authenticate?" the blonde asks, lowering her brow as she spoke.

"N-no, I believe you now!" Freddie confirms, face flushing at Sam's words and he averts his eyes to the ceiling fan while she zips up her fly. He scratches the back of his neck and was definitely glad his mom had stepped out before Sam came over. Having her eavesdrop on this conversation would only be a very bad thing. "I guess I owe you an apology, Sam."

The blonde looks down at her feet, trying to shake some of the awkward tension out of the air. "I forgive you. I guess it is a little hard to believe." She shrugs.

Freddie pushes one of his hands into his pocket. "No kidding." He almost couldn't wrap his head around all this. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he figured a large portion of them had the potential to make things even more awkward and uncomfortable. He decided to stay on the safest topics. "So, does Carly know?"

"Er, not yet." Sam pushes off of the wall. "I wanted to tell you first. I feel like if either of you were to react the least, it would be you."

The brunette nods. "You might be right. I hope that it goes well," he says, taking a step towards his friend. "Do you want me to come with you for support?"

Sam smiles at the offer, glad that she had a true friend in Freddie. "No, that's alright. I have to do this myself," she says, straightening and trying to look tough again. Vulnerability was never one of her strong points.

"I understand." Freddie takes a few steps towards Sam and embraces her in a warm hug, despite her shift back to her tough demeanor. "Just know that if you need me, I'm here."

"Thanks, Freddie," Sam says, sighing against her friends shoulder. Freddie can't help but feel a twinge of something unidentifiable. He felt almost honored that Sam had trusted him with this, and even more so that he had been told before Carly. Pulling back, he examines Sam's face. She looks like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

"What made you tell me now?" Freddie wonders out loud.

Sam runs a hand through her blonde tresses. "I'm just tired of hiding it," she relates. "It's hard to have people close to you when there's a deep dark secret you're hiding."

Freddie nods in comprehension. He knew this fact all too well himself, but he doesn't say that. They continue to talk for a while, Freddie inquiring about how she had managed to hide it, and what it was like. Sam became more comfortable with the topic the longer they discussed it, and ultimately, she was glad that she had confided in Freddie; she could even say that they were closer for it.

"Alright, I'm gonna head over to Carly's now," the blonde announces. "Wish me luck."

Freddie walks her to the door and gives her another hug. "I hope it goes well," he says, honestly.

"Thanks," comes an equally sincere reply, and then the door closes behind her. Freddie sighs and walks back to his room to think.

**So concludes chapter one! Thanks to everyone who made it this far. Please review, because if I don't feel like anyone is reading, I will discontinue and focus on my other story. Speaking of, I will be updating that in the days that follow, but not tonight since I'll be enjoying my weekend :P I know, how selfish am I?**


	2. Q & A

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and insight. I'm surprised that I didn't get any negative ones. I changed the summary a bit, but I don't want it to be given away. Since there's nothing graphic in the first chapter, I figure if someone doesn't like it, they have the freedom to cease reading. I still can't believe I'm actually writing this. Honest, I'm not entirely sure if this will be finished, and if it will, I will probably just do a few more chapters before I begin to wrap it up (ha pun). Also, I've been tossing around the idea of a one-shot - for more information about that and other things that I'm up to, check out my profile.**

Sam sat on Carly's bed trying her best to keep her nervousness at bay. The brunette observed her best friend's rigid posture with concern. Seeing Sam this way made her very uneasy, so she put a warm hand on the blonde's thigh to relax her. If only Carly knew that her hand was merely inches away from the future topic of their conversation, and her touch only exacerbated the nervous feeling swirling in the pit of the blonde's stomach.

A sigh passes through Sam's pink lips. "This is going to be really difficult to talk about," she admits.

"Just say what's on your mind," Carly encourages, squeezing Sam's thigh gently.

_It's now or never, _Sam thinks to herself, bracing for the worst of outcomes. "Carly, I've been keeping something from you for as long as I've known you."

This strikes an interest in the brunette. Is it possible that Sam could keep a secret for so long, let alone one that seemed so important? Carly looks up into Sam's eyes to see tumultuous emotions raging within the aquamarine pools, reflecting a strong inner conflict and she realizes that it must be so. When the blonde struggles to find the words, she breaks the eye contact to look at her folded hands.

"I'm… not just a girl," she says softly. She balls her hands into fists as she drags every ounce of courage from herself to continue. "Some parts of me aren't what they should be. They're what a male should have."

A moment passes and the words sink in. Carly blinks. She did _not _see that coming. Clearing her throat, Carly tries to word her statement in the best way possible. "So, you're telling me… er, what you're trying to say is that you have- " her eyes flick down to Sam's lap. "Male parts." The conclusion doesn't quite come out as a question.

Nodding, Sam examines the bed covers intently; anything to keep her eyes off of her best friend.

Carly sits in silence. How could she have missed something like this? Was it truly even possible? She thinks back through many memories, careful as she tries to recall a time when she could be certain that Sam had nothing between her legs. She was surprised when she could not come up with anything. Her eyes dart down to the hand that she has placed on Sam's thigh and a blush creeps its way onto her face.

After a while, Sam speaks, if only to break the silence. "I already told Freddie."

This also catches Carly off guard and she feels a little bit of jealousy welling up inside of her. "Why would you tell him before me?" she blurts without stopping to think about her tone.

Wincing slightly, Sam rubs the back of her neck. "I just… I was so afraid of how you would react. I thought it would be easier to tell him first is all..."

Carly takes this opportunity to move her hand from Sam's thigh to her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She leans forward and wraps her best friend in a warm hug. "Don't be afraid to tell me things. I'll love you no matter what."

Slight color gathers in Sam's cheeks, but Carly doesn't seem to notice when she pulls back. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Sam looks a little unsure, but she shrugs anyhow. "Go ahead."

"How did you manage to hide this for so long?" the brunette questions, glancing down briefly at Sam's lap. The blonde was wearing fairly skinny-fitting jeans. "And how are you hiding it now in those jeans?"

The blonde shrugs again, this time in a much more noncommittal fashion. "I'm really careful, mostly. And tape." The last part was muttered with a small frown.

At Sam's response, Carly arches a brow. "Oh," she says, nodding. Then, Carly asks a question that Freddie hadn't. "So, does this mean that you like girls?"

Unable to answer immediately, the blonde bites her lip. She had told the truth so far, and to cease now would make very little sense. "Yes. I mean… I didn't always, but after puberty, I found myself becoming aroused by girls."

Sam's last three words drifted through Carly's head for some reason. The brunette shook it off. It didn't matter. Sam was still her friend no matter what parts she did or didn't have and who she was attracted to.

"I didn't tell Freddie that," she admits, fiddling with her hands. "So, try not to mention it until I can get the chance to."

"Sam, I'd never do that to you. I'll let you tell him at your own pace."

"What did I ever do to deserve such incredible friends?" Sam asks, and she couldn't keep the gratitude out of her voice.

"Well, for starters, you are one," Carly replies, smiling at her best friend. "How did Freddie take this news?"

The blonde shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "The dork didn't even believe me. He made me show him."

Carly feels the bite of something unidentifiable inside of her chest. "Y-you showed him your… part?"

"Oh, I was wearing underwear," Sam corrects. "There's no way I was gonna just whip out my junk."

At Sam's words, Carly can feel her heart gradually slowing down, although she was unsure of when it had begun to speed up in the first place. "I'm glad that you told me," Carly says, truthfully. "Now, how about we hit the Groovy Smoothie? All this serious talk is making me crave a wary cherry."

Smiling bright, Sam stands up and nods. It seemed that everything was going to be just fine between her and her best friend. She couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Aw, a nice ending! But, knowing me and my drama-loving self, that won't last much longer. Hold onto your trousers, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Please review if you would like to see this story continue!**


	3. Transitions

**I managed to write another chapter of this story. Still heavily undecided what the pairing will be, so don't take this as a declaration for either sides. If you like it, please review! That's the only way that I can tell, short of you sending me a PM (which would be pretty cool, just saying). Check my profile to see what stories I am working on and what is in line to be updated!**

* * *

><p>A couple of days have gone by since Sam's confession, and there has been a gradual change in their group's dynamics. More specifically, there has been a gradual change in <em>Sam's <em>dynamics. In the days following the confession, Carly and Freddie encountered a positively-adjusted attitude. When they were hanging out, Sam seemed to be less likely to act out. Freddie was called fewer names and hit less often. Sam even seemed to smile more. Even more changes became apparent earlier that day at school.

_It began like a normal day at Ridgeway High. Carly and Freddie arrived at school a few minutes before their other friend, which was usually the case when they didn't all walk together. Freddie seemed pretty chipper, humming to himself as he put his books away into his locker. Carly was in a positive mood simply because it was Friday at last. When Sam walked up to them, she greeted Carly first before embracing her best friend for a moment, and then moving on to Freddie, who responded with a cry of surprise._

"_So, what's new?" she asks, going on as if hugging her best friends was about as normal as her hair color._

_Carly blinks and looks over at Freddie. He's grinning like an idiot for some reason, and she assumes that maybe he knows something that she doesn't. Since Freddie didn't seem to be making a big deal out of it, she decided to just roll with the punches as well, responding casually._

"_Not much. Spencer set the fridge on fire."_

"_I got my mom to let me off with no tick-bath this week," Freddie declares._

"_That's pretty cool," Sam says, shrugging as she dialed in the combination for her locker. "My mom wasn't drunk, so she made me breakfast." She opens her locker and pulled out a fatcake and the book for her first class._

_Carly and Freddie exchange glances. Maybe Sam didn't hear what Freddie said. She never passed up the chance to ridicule him for his tick-baths. The blonde unwraps her favorite snack and munches on it, seemingly oblivious to the silent communication between her friends._

"_Didn't you just say your mom made you breakfast?" Freddie asks, testing depth of Sam's new grace._

"_What do you mean by that?" The blonde fires back, but she doesn't punch him. Sam doesn't even really put any effort into the glare she sends his way. Instead, she just continues to eat, soon crumbling the empty wrapper up and beaning him in the forehead with it, causing the brunette to fumble trying to catch it. _

"_Sam," Carly chides, even though she's partially amazed that Sam hadn't physically struck their friend or made an attempt to ridicule him about his tick-bath._

_Turning to look at Carly, Sam shakes her head and smirks. "Am I not playing nice enough?" she questions before winking at the brunette playfully. Carly flushes and if she had the time to respond, she would probably stutter but luckily Freddie saves the day by interrupting the dialogue between them._

"_Why is this wrapper moist?" Freddie questions as he holds it up to the light, frowning._

_Sam shrugs. "It could be saliva. It might not be. Anyhow, I've gotta go see Rip-off Rodney about some things, so catch ya later," she says before departing. _

"Carly, is there a reason that you keep zoning out?" Sam asks, poking her best friend in the temple playfully. "Seriously, it's like you're in another world today."

The brunette shifts, uncomfortable under Sam's gaze. It was as if the blonde was trying to read her mind through her skin. "I'm just a little tired. School dragged on forever today."

Not looking particularly convinced, the blonde nods. "Right. Well, maybe I should leave and let you catch a nap," she suggests. "I mean, you've already missed the ending of True Vampires."

"Leave?" The brunette frowns and turns to look at Sam who was sitting next to her on the couch, spread out lazily with one foot on the coffee table. "But, Sam, you always sleep over on the weekends," Carly notes.

Sam blinks a few times before she smiles sheepishly and busies her hands with the throw pillow beside her. "Well, I just figured that you might feel a little bit different. Y'know… about _that_."

Carly's brows furrow above her nose as she attempts to interpret the meaning of Sam's words. After a moment, she realizes that Sam was referring to her newly revealed differences. "You think that I would feel uncomfortable with you?"

"I wouldn't be able to fault you for feeling that way, would I?" Sam asks, rubbing the back of her neck. "But, it's obvious that you don't see things like that now. Forget that I said anything," she continues, shifting her posture so that her spine was straight.

"So, you won't stop staying the night?" Carly asks to clarify, observing Sam's movements.

"Not unless you're out of ham," she responds, earning her a playful smack on her arm. "Did I mention that you're the most amazing best friend ever?" Sam says, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah, don't try to sweet talk me, Puckett."

The day went on and for the most part, things were normal. They found an interesting episode of Dr. When to watch, and then Spencer set another appliance ablaze while creating dinner. One would never think twice and guess that Sam was anything other than what she appeared outwardly, and honestly, Carly found herself forgetting at times. She figured that's how it should feel.

Usually, when it was just the two of them, the blonde was noticeably more carefree in her movements and with the way she would talk. They were as close as the blonde got to any person, Carly figured. But, if that was carefree before, then Carly didn't know what to call it now.

Sam was sprawled over her half of the bed and Carly watched the open manner with which she spoke. Carly was used to a more relaxed Sam, but she'd never seen her this way. This effortless gracefulness was unfamiliar and strangely alluring. The blonde's very body language was positive, comfortable. Maybe it had something to do with knowing about Sam's anatomy, Carly reasons. Maybe it was a byproduct of no longer having to keep up such a complex facade.

Whatever it was, the brunette gathers, she could definitely get used to it. This new side of Sam was definitely worth getting to know.

"Carly, are you even listening to me? And why are you staring at my package?" There's humor more than anything in Sam's voice, and she seems to find Carly's embarrassment even more entertaining. "Wow, you're completely red! That's adorable."

The observation only serves to exacerbate Carly's condition, and she almost can't stand the sensation in her cheeks. When did it become okay for Sam to tease her this way? The way that Sam had been teasing her all day was maddening and could even be said to border on flirtatious.

Carly takes a pause at that thought. Was it all being made up in her head, or was Sam flirting with her? Was her perception skewed just because she now knew her best friend had an attraction to girls?

"Jeeze, are you sure that you don't have a fever or something?" Sam questions, eyes taking on a concerned dimension. Before Carly can even blink twice, the taller girl is in her personal space, a hand pressed to the flat of Carly's forehead. "You're not warm," she comments.

Carly was sure that Sam hadn't meant that as a criticism, but she couldn't help but take a slight offense. "I'm not sick," she snips, leaning away from the blonde and swatting at her hand.

Sam grins at the response she receives, not bothered at all by her friend's resistance. "I get it. It's your time of the month," Sam concludes as she sits back on her haunches, earning a pointed look from Carly.

"You know, I always wondered why you never leaked," Carly comments, almost accusingly, folding her arms over her chest. For a moment the blonde appeared shocked at her friend's statement, but a moment later, she falls down backwards laughing hysterically.

A small smile creeps onto Carly's face, and then she cracks, giggling along with the blonde. Sam steadily comes down from the laughter high as moments pass, and then sits up. "You know, I'm so glad that I told you about everything," Sam admits, cheeks flushing a little. The brunette knew that it was incredibly difficult for Sam to share her feelings, yet there she was, making herself vulnerable to Carly regardless.

Carly tilts her head slightly. "Why is that?"

"It's hard to put into words exactly." Sam's blue orbs lock onto Carly's dark ones. "I feel like we have a deeper connection."

Those words leave Sam's lips and Carly's throat is dry suddenly. She can feel her heart beating faster, even after Sam breaks the tractor-beam-like eye-contact, attention stolen away by the chime of her cell phone, signaling that she was receiving a text message.

'What just happened?' Carly wants nothing more than to say out loud, to acknowledge that Sam felt that too. She wanted to drag from the blonde an answer or some clarity about what is taking place in their friendship. Because, that's never happened and now, Sam can do all these things that she's never been able to do before. Their dynamics were definitely changing, but it was hard to be sure where they would end up.

"Freddie's acting strange," Sam announces, looking up from her phone.

"What are you talking about?"

The blonde's brows come together over her nose. "We were texting, and he just randomly asked me what you and I are doing. He's never asked me that before."

Carly furrows her brow, mirroring Sam, and Carly wonders if Freddie notices the changes, too.

"Oh, shit." The blonde drops her phone onto the bed in the middle of typing a text message. "I just realized that I forgot my tape at home. Can I borrow some?"

The abrupt change in conversation causes Carly to blink twice before she recalls what Sam mentioned about using tape to… keep herself concealed. "You mean, tape so that you can hide your uh, package?" Carly questions, crossing her arms over her chest uncomfortably as she utilizes the word Sam had chosen earlier.

Nodding, Sam grins at recognizing her friend's terminology as her own. "Yeah, I don't wanna gross you out or anything," she says teasingly.

At hearing Sam's words, Carly couldn't help the guilt that crept into her for inadvertently causing her friend to feel anxious about her own body. She also recalls her friend mentioning that sleeping taped was especially uncomfortable. "Sam, you don't have to put yourself through that anymore. At least, not when it's just us. Unless you want Spencer to know."

The blonde looks surprised. "Uh, are you sure about all that, Carls?" Sam looks at her best friend doubtfully. "I should probably just borrow some tape."

Shaking her head, Carly places a hand on her best friend's shoulder encouragingly. "I insist, okay?"

Sam sighs, relenting. There was no use in fighting it. "Okay, if you insist."

* * *

><p><strong>And of course, this means trouble. Review!<strong>


	4. Pressure and Time

**A/N: I live! Finally, my hard-drive is recovered and I can continue working on this story. I did want this chapter to be much longer, but I decided to just sprouse up what I had before losing my data and post it as soon as possible. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out, due to the mountain of school work I am currently buried beneath, but it shouldn't take any longer than two weeks and it will be lengthier than this one, by far, so remember to pick up your reading spectacles. What? You wear a monocle? That's pretty classy, gotta say. **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Carly wakes up to quite the surprise. As the sunlight peers through the slits of her blinds mounted upon the windows, she rolls backwards into what she knows as an erection. Only, she doesn't quite realize it at first.<p>

"Sam, get your elbow out of my back." Carly shifts against the solid appendage, trying to lessen her discomfort. The blonde continues to sleep, blissfully unaware and snoring softly. A few uncomfortable moments pass, and soon Carly becomes conscious enough to realize Sam's elbow was typically much higher up on the blonde's anatomy.

Tensing immediately, Carly turns around slowly and peeks under the covers to confirm that she has just made her first physical encounter with Sam's male part. Trying not to gawk at the physical evidence, it seemed almost surreal to see the tent that was very present in Sam's basketball shorts. Although Sam was in a resting state, this particular system seemed very alert.

After consciously forcing herself not to look at it for what felt like an eternity condensed into what was more like thirty seconds, Carly checks to see if the sleeping blonde was still afflicted. She was. Momentarily at a loss, Carly finds herself dropping the covers and urgently shaking the blonde awake.

Sam rubs at her eyes tiredly. "Wha..." She yawns. "Why'd you shake me?" Sam asks groggily, now conscious enough to sit up and give Carly a slightly irritated look.

Carly clears her throat and sits back on her haunches. "Something happened," she says, gesturing vaguely south on the blonde. Now that Sam was no longer lying down, the covers had fallen off of her lower half enough to reveal… the situation.

Looking down at herself, Sam sees her perfectly normal morning erection and grins. She points to it. "You woke me up because of this."

"Way to state the obvious," Carly retorts, crossing her arms over her chest, even further nonplussed that Sam sighs in a burdensome fashion, like the brunette was a child that just needed a minor correction. "It was jabbing me in the back," Carly supplements.

This makes Sam laugh. She runs a hand through her unruly blonde tresses and smiles into her palm, pink lips parting enough to show her teeth. Carly finds that it really doesn't help when Sam does remarkably cute things after doing something rude. "I'm sure that it was not jabbing you."

"That isn't the point!" she insists with a hint of indignity. "Why is it like that?" she demands.

Sam shakes her head. "I cannot possibly believe you don't know about morning wood." She slings her arm loosely around Carly's shoulder so that their shoulders are touching. "Listen here, kid. I'm about to tell you a magical story," she says in a classic story-telling voice.

The brunette wrinkles her nose, nonplussed. "Quit making fun of me and just tell me, or I'm going to tickle your feet," she threatens.

"Okay, fine." Sam backs off, hands raised in surrender. That was a fairly serious threat in her books. "Sometimes I wake up like this. It's normal." The blonde lets out a small chuckle a moment later as she considers her words. "Well, I mean as normal as I can possibly claim under these circumstances."

"Right." Carly understood that Sam had very… unique circumstances, but that only causes the burning feeling in her cheeks to worsen as her mind races with a million different thoughts. "Are you circumcised?" The brunette blurts before covering her mouth hurriedly. "I meant to ask that with more tact," she assures the blonde. If she had thought it through properly, she wouldn't have asked at all, but she doesn't mention that.

Sam grins with her eyebrows pulling together slightly, obviously not expecting the question. "No," she says, not missing a beat. There's a slight quietness lingering between them. Sam leans towards her best friend. "Are you thinking about my manhood?" she asks quietly, a playful smile on her soft pink lips.

Carly gawps at her best friend's bold accusation, and it would be a lot less terrible if she wasn't right to some degree. "Wait, did you just say 'manhood'?"

Sam shrugs. "I called it my package last night, and you nearly fainted," she claims with a smirk and Carly balks indignantly at the exaggeration.

"I did not!" she defends weakly, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's just, well, I don't know what to call it."

"A good place to start would be 'penis,' I think," Sam teases, several shades of delighted when Carly hides her reddening face in her palm at the mere mention of the word. "I guess we'll stick with 'manhood,'" Sam says, tugging a little at the hem of her shorts in an attempt to make her straining member more comfortable within its confines.

Carly bites her bottom lip, noticing the way that Sam was pulling at her basketball shorts, causing her member to bob slightly with the material. Carly tries not to look down, but it was proving… difficult. "I-I just blurted it out when the question came to mind," she admits.

"It's okay if you're curious. You said that I shouldn't be afraid to tell you things, so you shouldn't be afraid to ask me things." The blonde puts her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay," she reiterates. Just as Carly begins to feel the gravity of missing a couple hours of sleep and relax into the warmth of Sam's arm around her shoulder, it disappears as the blonde slides her way off of the bed. "Now, I have to pee, before I explode."

"Thanks for the pleasant update," Carly says, watching her friend retreat. A thought strikes her. "Wait!" she calls after Sam, who turns around with an eyebrow arched. Carly takes a moment and makes sure that she really wanted to continue. She does. "Do you pee standing up?"

Sam smirks. "Wanna find out?"

"Sam!" Carly admonishes, blushing like mad.

The blonde shrugs. "I didn't hear a 'no,'" she remarks as she makes her way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As Sam is removed from view, Carly can do nothing to halt the wave of uneasiness that crashes upon hek. Nervously swiping her tongue across her lips to moisten them, the brunette could not stop her thoughts from bringing up that she had basically ground herself against her friend's engorged sex organ from within the half-way haze of sleep. Yes, it was purely accidental, and Sam more than likely had no idea, but that didn't stop Carly from feeling on edge. Not to mention the fact that she completely flipped out over something that was completely normal to Sam. Carly starts to worriedly wonder if she made her best friend feel uncomfortable. Carly groans, feeling like everything is a mess now that she is left along to think.

The sound of the sink running is heard and when Sam comes out of the bathroom, her situation seems much less dire. "What a relief. I was starting to get lightheaded," she jokes while making her way back over to the bed.

Carly laughs nervously, but if Sam notices her friend's uneasiness, then she doesn't say anything. "Do you want to go downstairs?" Carly asks, hoping a change in location could make her feel less awkward.

Sam looks at the clock on the nightstand and snorts. "Yeah, right. I'm going back to sleep." Sam plops back down into her spot and nestles into the pillow with her eyes closed. At this point, Sam is soft enough to lie on her stomach comfortably, which she does. "Feel free to wake me up when Spencer makes breakfast."

Carly sighs. She is actually feeling pretty tired herself still, considering how early it is. She lies down as well. By this time, Sam is already fast asleep, leaving Carly with her thoughts. Why was she feeling this turmoil? She found herself dearly hoping that Sam didn't pick up on the way she became so rattled. The brunette can't help but feel like she could have handled the whole situation a little better. Frustrated with herself, Carly puts it out of her mind. She tries, honest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We made it through another chapter! Please continue to support this story by reviewing, it's really the only feedback that I get. Feel free to review if you like the story, have a suggestion that could help me improve my writing, or even if you hate the story and want to burn me at the stake! In fact, it would be really cool to get that kind of feedback, since I'm totally into that kind of kinky stuff. Also, I've posted a Victorious one-shot, so check that out if you dig that fandom, or just want to enjoy more of my writing. Until next time, kids!**


	5. The Knowing

**A/N: It had definitely been a while. I've been writing in so many directions that it has really been difficult to complete any one thing. I don't even know if I'll be posting any of the other things I've been working on with all the changes that may be coming to this site (*cough*content restrictions*cough*), so hopefully you will all be able to continue enjoying this story until it is finished! For the record, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY AND DO NOT PLAN TO. But, that isn't to say I will not become bored of it if it loses readers and personal interest. Regardless, I hope you like this chapter (:**

* * *

><p>Freddie arches a brow. "So, that's really why you don't eat clams?"<p>

Carly shrugs. "They gross me out completely now."

Freddie nods his head in understanding while looking over at the couch. "Is Sam asleep?" Freddie asks, motioning to the now dozing blonde.

"Looks like it."

The brunette boy shakes his head and chuckles. It was so like her, he thinks to himself while collecting his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Wanna come up to the studio and help me test the new sound modules? I could use a hand," Freddie says, already heading toward the elevator. You shrug, figuring it would not hurt to lend a hand.

"Sure," you reply, boarding the lift with your fellow brunette. As the door slides shut, you notice that Freddie has a pensive look on his face. "Is there something on your mind?" You wonder if it could be about Sam, because she was certainly on her mind a little more than usual, at least, ever since that weekend when… the incident, as you have agreed with the blonde to call it henceforth.

He rubs the back of his neck and smiles. "Nothing major, I was just wondering if Sam gets morning wood," he admits. "I mean, since all guys do."

Carly's eyes get wide. "All of them?"

"And it usually happens at least a few times at night," he adds informatively. The lift arrives at the iCarly studio, door sliding open. They step into the room and Carly is silent as she attempts to process the new information she was absorbing. "You didn't know that?" Freddie asks, judging by the look on her face.

Carly casts her unimpressed gaze onto Freddie. "As if I would know about that kind of stuff," she retorts. "So, what of these new sound things?"

"Basically, with these new sound modules installed properly, we'll finally be able to broadcast our sound for the show in high definition."

"Oh, awesome, I think I remember you talking about that once or twice."

Freddie shakes his head. "I've been talking about them for the last three months," he notifies her.

Carly raises both eyebrows and gives the tech producer a blank stare and he just sighs and holds an orange cable out to the other brunette. "Can you plug this in over by the wall?"

Nodding, Carly takes the cord and does what she is instructed to do. Freddie boots up his laptop and starts fiddling with some wires. "Sometimes I wonder if hers might be bigger," Freddie begins.

Carly is unraveling two tangled USB connectors, but pauses to send Freddie a cautiously curious look. "Come again?"

Clearing his throat and not looking up from his keyboard, Freddie speaks again. "Sam," he clarifies. "I mean, it's hard to compare from memory, but by the size of the lump in her boxers, it could mean anything."

Carly stares at Freddie once again, not even sure of what she was hearing. "Why does it matter?" she asks, growing uncomfortable with the subject matter, especially when the topic of conversation was asleep downstairs.

"You don't think that size matters?" Freddie asks, arching a brow at Carly.

It is her time to blush a little now. "I-I don't know! It's never mattered before. What I mean is, why does _her _size matter?"

Freddie narrows his eyes at Carly and clears his throat again. "It doesn't." He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the wall behind him. "I mean, the material of her briefs could have been thick, and I have no clue if she's even circumcised."

Carly sighs, wanting to get off of this topic and never return to it. "You could ask?"

Freddie looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, we should ask her some time," he muses out loud. The lull in conversation that follows as Freddie typed rapidly on his computer gives Carly the opportunity to realize that she knew things about Sam that Freddie did not. Carly knew that Sam was not circumcised, and she knew very well that Sam got morning wood.

"Oh, wow, rehearsal is supposed to start in less than ten minutes," Freddie points out. "I'll finish setting this stuff up if you go wake up Sam," the brunette offers.

"Yeah, of course you're picking the less dangerous of the two tasks," Carly teases, smiling as she boarded the lift. All she receives in response was the other brunette sticking his tongue out at her childishly. She rolls her eyes as the doors to the lift close and it begins descending. As she arrives downstairs, she can see the blonde still resting peacefully on the couch.

Almost a shame to wake her, Carly muses to herself as she walks over to the fridge and retrieves a slice of deli ham. Carly walks back over to the couch where the blonde rests and dangles the ham above Sam's face, close to her nose as if it were smelling-salt. A few moments later, Sam eats her favorite meat in a few assisted bites, Carly lowering it to facilitate consumption. Finally, Sam's blue eyes snap open and Carly is caught by surprise, being dragged down flush against her best friend's lap by two strong arms.

The brunette's face flushed profusely at the sensation of Sam hugging her butt into her crotch, and it worsens significantly when Sam's lips hover less than a few inches from the back of her neck, and then her ear.

"If you keep waking me up like that, I'm going to have to marry you," Sam teases, the playfulness in her voice completely overshadowed by the husky tone it possessed due to the fact that she has just awoken.

"Rehearsal's about to start," Carly says, licking her dry lips as she tries to figure out why she felt so warm down in her gut, so uncomfortable yet comfortable all the same. The blonde groans, making her chest rumble against Carly's back softly, allowing her to feel the vibrations.

"Do I have to be awake for all of it?" she questions, arms squeezing Carly a little tighter to her mid-section for a brief moment. Carly is temporarily at a loss even though Sam's body was fairly familiar to her, and being in Sam's lap was nothing new. Perhaps it was just her conversation with Freddie making her hyperaware of the perhaps sizeable monster lurking within Sam's skinny jeans. Carly had to admit, part of her did want to know.

"Absolutely," Carly replies, trying to make her voice sound stern even though she felt all jumbled up because she could have sworn she felt something move.

Another rumbly groan and Sam is sliding the brunette off of her lap right before standing from the couch and stretching. Carly breathes a quiet sigh of relief. "Alright, I have a plan," she begins, turning around to look at her best, towering above Carly as the brunette sits while she stands. "You and I skip out and go eat some P.F. Chang's, and let Freddie handle all the technical stuff," she proposes, eyebrows upturned as she gives Carly a pout meant to charm.

"We can't do that, Sam," Carly says, trying not to examine the area below Sam's belt.

Sam's face falls. "But, isn't that what tech producers are for?" she insists.

Carly grins at Sam's playful attitude. "Sorry, Sam, you'll just have to take one for the team."

The blonde rolls her eyes and stuffs one of her hands into her pocket with a resigned utterance of 'fine.' She yawns again and offers Carly a hand to help her off the couch. "Is Freddie done setting up the new sound modules?"

The brunette blinks. "Uh, yeah. I'm surprised that you know what those are," she admits, looking at the blonde with a single raised brow.

Sam gives Carly an incredulous look. "He's been babbling about them forever," she drawls. "You know how Freddie gets a boner for his toys," Sam states.

Carly gawps. "Sam, don't say things like that," she chides, smacking her friend lightly on the arm.

Sam sends her a mischievous smirk. "Save it for the honeymoon, cupcake," she purrs, slinging an arm across Carly's lower back as she guided her to the lift. "C'mon, let's not leave the nerd waiting, lest he decide to really have fun up there."

"I just told you not to-" Carly's voice is cut off by the door to the lift closing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for this chapter! Please review if you like it. I'm not gonna lie - reviews definitely help motivate me to continue, and also they let me know if you enjoyed what you read or not. Don't be shy about leaving reviews that aren't positive or praise, since I take criticism very well. Until next time...**


End file.
